Harry Potter and the search of the Horcruxes
by Warrior of the Keyblade
Summary: Chapter 4 IS UP! The war is coming too the end and Harry will need all the help he can get if he wants to defeat the most powerful wizard alive, he also needs a certain bushy haired girl who has the power to destroy evil forever. New Summary. HHr.
1. The Attack on Privet Drive

**Disclaimer: I do not own any HP characters but I wish I did, I only own the junkman and the four Dragons and the plot.**

Harry Potter and the search for the Horcruxes

Chapter 1

The attack on Privet Drive

"Boy, come down here." Vernon Dursley shouted at Harry Potter's room. 16 Year old Harry Potter ran down the stairs.

"Do the Lawn boy and when your finished, clean the plates."

"You wouldn't be telling me to do stuff if I was under aged." Harry yelled back at Uncle Vernon who went purple.

"Well your not so GO NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Harry stepped out of the door and went to the garage angry. He had grown 2 inches over the summer and had curly jet black messy hair and his eyes were as emerald as always, he was angry as always, Vernon was a fat pig, Dudley was a show off, Aunt Petunia was a piss to be with, Ron and Hermione hadn't written to him at the summer and he had Aurors following him everywhere he discovered yesterday with a stroll to the park and he had Lupin telling him not to get angry. He could be angry as he wanted to be, Lupin couldn't control his emotions. He felt pity for Ginny and was sad with Dumbledore's death, he kept having dreams about him and wanted to kill Snape so much. He remembered Ron and Hermione telling him to be a good boy. They couldn't control him either, he was totally pissed off, for all he know they could have been hiding something from him, is that what they wanted to do, leave him out on everything they share. Harry was getting angrier and madder , they think they can out smart the famous Harry Potter, He thought and he got more angrier and madder, THEY CAN'T CONTROL ME! He thought angrily to much to see a car blast into the air by his own anger and hit the dust bin rolling on the floor.

"Stupid Harry Potter can't control his own emotions to his friends." He said to himself and then thought for a while, did he have any friends. Harry thought about this while he took out the mower and started to cut the grass, was all he had worth it, he sometimes wished he was dead but now he was totally pissed off, he didn't want to die, yet, maybe he should just attempt suicide and kill himself and killing everyone he loved. Maybe he should let Voldemort kill him and take him down with him, after what had he learned from life except pain, death and Misery. No one could save Harry now and that was on thing that Harry was proud off, he didn't need people at his side to kill Voldemort and himself. Harry was getting madder and now started getting a sense that Dumbledore was why he was angry, why didn't Dumbledore tell him about the Horcruxes a long time ago, probably his fourth year, he could off saved Cedric, Sirius and Dumbledore from dying. Harry took out the golden locket which was a fake Horcruxe, he put it back and carried on doing the Lawn. The Locket… The Cup… The Snake… Something from either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, was all that was in his mind right now and when he finished the Lawn, he went inside to clean the dishes.

As Harry entered the kitchen he saw a familiar Owl pecking the windows, it was Pigwegion, he took the letter out of the beak's mouth and opened it, it was defiantly Ron's writing:

_Dear Harry,_

_Hermione's at the Burrow and we want you to come to the Burrow_

**We'll pick you up at 7 in the morning.**

Happy Birthday, Ron

Harry saw some cup cakes, chocolate frogs and Bearty Botts Every Flavoured Beans, Harry's favourite sweets. He started eating them and by he was finished, he started washing the dishes without using any magic, Harry was shocked, what were the Weasley playing at, inviting Hermione there first instead of Harry, why would Ron do that to his best friend, Harry thought about it, was it possible that Ron and Hermione had become a couple, he thought about it, from his third year at Hogwarts to his sixth year, Hermione had always come first instead of Harry and now again, Ron had left out his best friend once again, for all he knew they could be snogging or even worse strapping naked in each others bed and having sex. Harry would not allow it to happen, ruin seven years of friendship was bad enough to be wasted and decide to kill himself with Lord Voldemort. If they did start dating Harry would punch Ron in the face, they had to go on a Horcruxe hunt and now they wanted to be apart of it by dating his best friend, he would rather make them stay.

Harry was now the craziest he had ever been in sixteen long dreaded years, he looked at his picture with him Ron and Hermione. Harry took it out of the frame and cut on Harry out. He then opened the window and threw it outside, it floated away and Harry shut the window he then looked at Hedwig's empty cage, he had not been back since a week and Harry was starting to get Angry, embarrassed and now worried and scared, he wanted everything to change, he didn't have one single blood line that came from the Potter Family except him. He was getting lonely as well.

"Potter, get down here NOW!" Uncle Vernon yelled from downstairs. Harry got up and took his wand, he wanted to curse uncle Vernon. He went downstairs and knew what uncle Vernon was going to say and went back tot the dishes.

It was in the afternoon that Harry started to pack his things to go to the borrow in his trunk. He then sat down and looked at his picture of Ron and Hermione waving, there was something mysterious about Hermione, he felt himself embarrassed, could he possibly be in love with Hermione Jane Granger. Harry smiled at her.

"I wish I could be with you Hermione instead of Ginny." He whispered and changed into his Pyjamas took of his glasses and put them near the bed side table and then closed his eyes.

He was in a room, Voldemort, Wormtail and Barty Crouch Jr were there.

"My fellow Death Eater, you nearly killed Harry Potter in his fourth year but you failed, now I want you to prove your trust to me, kill the Minister for Magic and take down any Aurors if you find them blocking the way, then frame Harry Potter, he shall go to Azkaban where I have a whole army of Dementors at my side and they will bring him to me, so I can finish him off." Voldemort hissed coldly and rudely and Barty Crouch Jr nodded and apparated into darkness. Harry then turned his eyes to Voldemort again.

"Wormtail, get my Death Eaters out of Azkaban, except for Lucius Malfoy." Wormtail nodded and turned into a rat and scattered away.

Harry awoke on his birthday smiling, it was 7:00 am and the Weasleys were supposed to be here any moment. He heard something shatter from the kitchen, it could not have been the Dursleys, they woke up usually at 8:00, but Harry decided to investigate. Could the Weasleys have apparated into the kitchen, Harry drew out his wand as he came to the kitchen door and listened closely.

"You take the fat kid, I take the parents and you take the boy." A familiar sound came from the kitchen and Harry knew who it was instantly, Bellatrix Lestrange. Death Eaters were in Privet Drive.

Harry yelled "Impedimenta." and the Door blasted of it's hinges, smashing into a Death Eaters face making them knock over the Micro wave and it broke on the Death Eaters head, making him bleed. Their were three more left, he had to get them far away as possible from the house. The Death Eaters ran after him.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix yelled and it came after Harry.

"PROTEGO!" Harry shouted and the spell bounced off and hit the heating and steam started coming out of it making the house misty, perfect enough for Harry to escape. While jinxes and hexes fired everywhere in the house Harry made his escape and waited near the Dursleys family car.

"MAGNETO!" Someone yelled and the car blew up in Harry face making him land on the floor, he quickly got up and said at Bellatrix.

"Your so lame. Incendio!" He roared and the spell flew to Bellatrix, but she deflected it easily and sent it back firing at Harry, who ducked and ran to another car. The same thing happened, it blew up instantly making Harry land on the floor, this time he did not stand up, but instead crawled under a car and waited.

"Wingaurdiam Leviosa." He heard the woman who killed his god father say and the car moved up, revealing Harry's hiding place.

"Oh Damn! That can't be good." Harry whispered to himself and ran, he looked up and saw the car hitting a house and it fell down, killing muggle people and a Death Eater set its pieces with fire.

"Crucio." Harry said and it knocked the death Eater putting the pieces in fire into the fire. There were two more left, Bellatrix and her husband Rudolphus Lestrange.

"Avada Kedarava!" Rudolphus shouted aiming at Harry and jet green light came out, Harry jumped a side but he was only half safe, he had a cut in his shoulder from the curse and fell down, Rudolphus and Bellatrix at his side.

"Now, time to kill you, young baby Potter, maybe you'll think twice before meddling with the Death Eaters, Avada Kedarav-"

"Expelliaurmus." The two wands flew away as Harry saw Mr Weasley and Mad Eye Moody running towards the scene.

"We'll return Potter." Bellatrix said and her and her husband apparated and he was just able to give a small smile before he fainted.


	2. Judging Harry

Chapter 2

Judging Harry

Harry woke on Ron's bed looking and saw the whole Weasley family and Hermione staring at him, Harry got up and looked at them, then Hermione pulled him into a bone crushing hug, sucking his lungs out, then Mrs Weasley did the same and he started to breath again.

"What happened?" Harry asked looking at Hermione.

"You were out for two Hours, the Avada Kedarava curse nearly hit you but it scratched you on the shoulders, we were so worried, Happy Birthday, we'll give your presents at Dinner." Hermione replied.

"Thanks Herms." Harry smiled but Hermione was confused at the name Herms.

He walked upstairs and looked at the bed room he was going to sleep in, it pretty normal, all of the house was normal. Soon, Hermione, Ron, Fleur, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie went the room.

"So what's been going on?" Harry said not looking at them, just because he arrived at the Weasleys house didn't mean he wasn't angry.

"Nothing." Ron said.

"What do you mean nothing?" Harry asked Ron angrily and the other winked. "What do you mean nothing, when I've gotten attacked by Death Eaters, having a bloody family and being excluded from my friends?" He asked trying to control his temper but it was too late, it was now over the charts.

"But-"

"But what?" Harry interrupted Hermione and she started to cry.

" Do you think I'm a baby." He continued not looking at them. "DON'T YOU THINK I HAVE THE DIGNITY TO DO WHATEVER I WANT."

"Harry what are you talking about." Hermione said still in tears while Ron started to hush her up.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT MISS HERMIONE JANE GRANGER," He shouted and she jumped along with the others. "THEY DON'T TRUST ME, THE AURORS DON'T TRUST ME, THE MINISTRY DON'T TRUST ME, THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX DON'T TRUST ME!"

"They trust with their-"

"NO THEY DON'T AND YOU KNOW IT GRANGER, FOR THE PASS TWO WEEKS THEY HAVE BEEN SNEAKING AROUND THE PLACE, SPYING ON ME, YOU WANT SOME NAMES, I'LL GIVE YOU SOME NAMES, REMUS LUPIN, TONKS, ALASTOR MOODY, SHAKLEBOT AND VOLDEMORT, THOSE PEOPLE ARE THE PEOPLE WHO DON'T TRUST ME."

"We care for you dearly mate." Ron patted Harry on the back leaving Hermione.

"Really, so what happened, tell me and I'll calm down."

"Well first, Percy he um, became the Minister for Magic."

"WHAT?" Harry bellowed which made it worser. " Was Rufus Scrimgeour killed by someone."

"How do you know?" Ginny asked.

"In my dreams."

"Tell us it." Fred said.

"Well, I was walking down a corridor, in the Riddle's House and a saw Voldemort(Harry watched as everyone except for Hermione and Fleur winked.) speaking to Wormtail and Barty Crouch Jr."

"Like that other dream?" asked Ron and Hermione shocked.

"Yeah, but this time, it was different, he asked Barty Crouch to kill the Minister for Magic and Wormtail to break into Azkaban and break out all the Death Eaters except for Lucius Malfoy, because he failed in bringing him the Prophecy," Harry said and the others thought for a minute. "And I'd be happy for them to kill Percy."

" Not funny Harry," Hermione said seeing a smirk on his face. "Isn't it Ron, Ron.?" Hermione looked at Ron who had a big smirk on his face and she looked around at everyone who also had big smirks on their faces.

" You're an accident prone Harry." Ron Laughed insanely. Harry joined but Hermione folded her arms.

"Hmph…Hmph, any way Harry what if we become Anamagiaus." Hermione smiled and Harry stopped laughing.

"Um, are you joking Hermione." Harry said.

"No."

"Listen, I don't want to be a animagi, I've learned things from the past and one thing I'm sure about is not being a animagi."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure." Harry smiled and touched her, she felt cold and this was not a good sign, something went through his stomach, pain.

"Any way, dad is pretty sucked up about it."

"He says he'll just bring corruption to the Ministry." Ginny said.

" Hiz a bad influence to ze ministry, hiz father sayz." Fleur said for the first time.

" I don't trust him." Harry muttered.

"And he still doesn't trust dad and guess what, he fired him from the Ministry." Harry was shocked and so angry, he always hated Percy the least of the family but he never thought he'd go this far.

"Mum and espeacialy dad has been in tears for the past two weeks." Ginny said throwing a picture of Percy on the floor. Harry looked at the window and saw Mrs Weasley was in tears.

" The order still doesn't know the secret weapon Voldemort's using." Ron said looking at Hermione and she looked at him.

"Um…Bloody Hell!" Harry said angrily.

"What is it." Hermione asked him still looking at Harry.

"I, nothing." He lied, he saw a wolf in the bushes that looked like Fenrir Greyback, he looked at Bill who was just getting plain Hairy.

At Lunch time Harry got his birthday presents, Mr Weasley had given him a book called how to be an Auror, part 1. Hermione gave him some sweets including his favourite's, Bertie Botts every Flavoured Beans and chocolate Frogs, he ate the escaping chocolate frog and he took the card in it and it was Nicholas Flamel, he would open the others later and she also got him to his surprise a fire bolt millennium, the new edition of the fire bolt saga.

"Hermione, how did you get-"

"Just enjoy." Hermione smiled at him.

"You're the best Hermione, I love you." Harry smiled back at her and she blushed, he kissed her on the cheek.

" It cost about 250 galleons, 14 sickles and 12 knuts."

Ron gave him lots of sweets from the wizard shop, Honey dukes shop. Fred and George gave him lots of jokes from their shop. Mrs Weasley gave him membership card to the order as Ron, Hermione, Fred and George had one already. Harry was really surprised with Ginny as she did not give him any presents but a hug and a kiss. Harry was really surprised at Hermione's present, usually she would give him a book and some sweets but he never thought she would give him sweets and a broomstick. Harry looked at her.

Later on that day the Weasleys told Harry that they ordered a swimming pool so they went into the garden and he saw the pool, it was very wide filled with clear blue water. Harry and Ron stayed outside talking about the Horcruxes.

"The Locket is one, maybe the Snake but I'm not sure, lots of snakes talk parsletounge. But Nagini, he's a tricky one."

"There must be some sort of spell that tells if the object is full of Dark Magic." Ron said as Hermione came out, she naked, well she had her knickers and her bikini on, Harry and Ron was astounded at her. She climbed up the Diving board and did a back flip and dived into the water. Hermione jumped out of the Pool.

"Hermione, are you a model." Ron and Harry asked still shocked at what just happened.

"Or are you a swim suit model." Harry said, his mouth still opened.

"You could say that." Hermione smiled at them but her eyes were actually fixed on Harry.

She climbed the Diving board again and done another of her famous back flips and jumped into the water with a splash on Ron. Harry walked over to the pool and Hermione dragged him into the water.

"Hermione, no." Harry screamed laughing, he threw water on her and she did the same, they were having a water fight or more like a splash fight. Harry threw water at her but she dived under the water and back up and threw one at Harry and he eyes closed, tricking Hermione into thinking that he was dead.

"Harry, what have I done." Hermione cried and Ron looked up.

"Great, you killed him." She swam closer to Harry then Harry grabbed her and splashed water in her face. Hermione and Harry laughed.

In the evening Harry James Potter needed to go to the Ministry of Magic to obtain his Apparation test along with Ron. Harry stood in the fire place taking the Floo Powder from the pot Mrs Weasley gave him and speaking very clearly.

"The Ministry of Magic!" He yelled and went into a place passing lots of fire places. He landed in the ministry, it was a square room, a eagle was in in there pouring water into a fountain, he looked at a desk, it was full of pencils and paper, an old woman about the age of 40 was reading a magazine called quidditch for losers. Harry found this a bit insulting because he liked Quidditch very much.

"Hello." Harry said and the woman put down the book and opened a note book.

"Who are you." She said in a very dull boring voice.

"Harry James Potter." Harry said.

"What do you want." She asked checking her notebook for his name. She was a very slim witch who had red hair, spectacles and a black dress with pink fluffy slippers on her and her eyes were red.

"I need to get my Apparation license."

"Fifth floor, take the elevator, and on your right Mr Potter." The Lady said and Harry pressed the elevator button and waited for the door to open. He went inside and just saw Ron getting out of the fire place and waited for him. They pressed the fifth floor and they started to go down.

"Where were you?" asked Harry.

"I was getting an apple." Ron passed Harry an apple. "Hermione helped me through the holidays."

"Great." Harry bellowed; Ron looked at him.

"Why are you shouting."

"No, I was seeing if I have my voice." Harry said and Ron looked confused. Harry got out of the elevator followed by Ron and they opened the door on their right.

It was a dim lit room with five candles and a round table near them and there sat…

"Dolores Jane Umbridge!" Harry and Ron shouted and the woman smiled, it was indeed Dolores Umbridge, their former fifth year DADA Teacher.

"Yes, you haven't got the chance to fire me now, if you do, you'll get sent to Azkaban," She took out her wand waving it. Harry was shocked, so was Ron. They took a step away from Umbridge, she took a step closer. "Now be good boys and look at the circle in the middle. Harry looked at it but Ron looked more at Umbridge than the circle, Harry did not like looking at Umbridge's ugly toad like face. Umbridge then turned out the lights and the dark over took them, Ron screamed like a girl and Ran around in circles.

"Potter, you go first." Umbridge said in that sweet voice and Harry gulped. He tried to remember where the hoop was but he just couldn't stand laughing at Ron and listening to Umbridge's vile distraction saying things like, you were a little trouble maker Potter or I remembered when you broke several laws and made up Dumbledore's Army. Harry tried to block out all the distractions but it was no use. He took out his wand, he was going to cheat.

"X-raidiatous." He whispered and X-ray vision came out his wand, he started to search for it and finally found it. He apparated into the circle and the light came on.

"Do I not know you cheated, you can get a T for Troll and you're not getting your Apparation License."

"WHAT DO I DAMN CARE, YOU'RE A STUPID ASS," Harry roared and Ron stopped running around and screaming as Hermione came in.

"THE HELL I CARE UMBRIDGE, YOU'RE UGLY, YOU'RE FAT AND YOUR DAMN STUPID." Harry continued as he felt this surge of power to kill Dolores Umbridge in front of Ron and Hermione.

"I HATE YOU TO THE BONE, I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU SOMETIME THIS YEAR." He stormed out of the room furious and Hermione went to see him.

"What is it Harry?"

"I had no choice Hermione, she was annoying me and I just couldn't take it any more, so I cheated, and I failed the Apparation test, I got a T for troll and I just lost control, it was like I wanted to kill her." Harry said sad, Hermione patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Harry, I know how you feel, I sort off wanted to cheat when I was doing my OWL'S." She said.

"But that's different isn't it." Harry said and Hermione shook her head, she was right, O.W.L's were no different from Apparation tests, both of them were hard to learn and sometimes people would like to look at other peoples work but they couldn't. Harry kissed her on the cheek and held her hand.

"Thanks Herms." Harry said and Hermione lifted her hand of Harry's.

"Promise me something. Don't call me Herms." Harry looked at her, that was the most easiest thing in the world.

"I promise." He smiled and they hugged each other. Ron came out the time they were hugging and went green. He then walked over to them.

"Oi… people are looking at you." Harry and Hermione let go as they saw other people like Tonks watching.

"Watcha Harry, Happy Birthday, I'll be over tonight at 6 PM."

Harry asked Ron and Hermione for Privacy at dinner time after he ate he slice of cake and they went upstairs. Crookshanks leapt into Harry arms as he sat down and Harry stroked his fur.

"I called you for a reason, I broke up with Ginny." Hermione stood up for some reason then blushing, she sat back down.

" Why, you look so Happy together." Hermione said worriedly looking at Ron.

"I like her but, because of the war coming up ahead of us, I've had to let her go."

"Will you go back together?" Ron asked grabbing some Chocolate frogs.

"I don't know anymore, I think she only likes me for the famous me and not the other me, I don't like that, I like it when people treat me for me, not some lame famous rich scuzz bag, I'll decide at the end of the war." Harry said taking up a chocolate frog as well and stuffed it into his mouth, he found the card Godric Gryffindor and smiled at the old wizard with grey hair, blue shining eyes, a freaky beard and some black clothes.

"Got two of them." Ron said. Harry opened another one and ate the chocolate frog then looked up at his card, he was surprised to see his dad's face on it, he turned it around:

_Best Quidditch seeker and captain in the universe and responsible for capturing 101.256 People in Azkaban._

"Oh, my god, your dad is famous, your lucky Harry." Ron said amazed, even Hermione felt a little bit amazed.

Harry didn't know his dad was an Auror, but there it was, the proof that Harry was actually like his father and Hermione like his mother, she was a muggle born like his mum, she was the smartest witch in her year like Lily Potter, maybe, just maybe, was Hermione the girl friend he was looking for.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Harry, Ron and Hermione went down to see, it was two Aurors they did not know. Mrs Weasley opened the door.

"Hello, how can I help you."

"Yes, can I see Mr Harry James Potty." The men laughed at Harry's surname and Harry came down along with Ron and Hermione. Then all of a sudden, they hand cuffed Harry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry asked angrily.

"You have been convicted of killing the minister for magic, Rufus Scrimgeour and insulting Dolores Umbridge."

"It was for her own good, but I never killed the Minister." Harry said and winked at Hermione so she came to him.

"Get me the firebolt millennium." He said pretending to kiss Hermione on the cheek. "Good bye Ron, good bye Mrs Weasley, good bye Ginny, Good bye Tonks, Good bye Bill, Fleur, Lupin, Fred and George, I'll miss you." He said as He took the Firebolt Millennium from Hermione. Harry kicked the Aurors in the shins and jumped on his broomstick and flew off.

"Fly away Harry, Fly." Ron shouted as Harry raced through the skies, he decided to go to the Dursleys, why had Privet Drive have been invaded by Death Eaters? He thought, There's supposed to be a jinx protecting him there so how could there have been Death Eaters there and why did he keep thinking about Ginny and Hermione. Harry dived below the clouds and thought of Privet Drive, he apparated onto the Lawn, The Dursley were looking at him with disgust, Aunt Petunia folding her arms, Dudley smashing his palm, it was easy to see Dudley's girl friend, Marisa lying under the pile of broken damage of the house, it was completely gone. Uncle Vernon was going from red to yellow to purple in his face.

"HOW DARE YOU BOY, GET OFF MY LAWN AND GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Harry had had enough of uncle Vernon constantly ranting him every time and drew out his wand.

"I'm allowed to use magic now." Harry used the Jelly legs curse on all of the Dursleys slamming their legs together and making them wobble, next hand cuffs went around their legs and trapped them together, making it hard for them to move and they fell down. Harry next turned Uncle Vernon into a chicken, Dursley into a pig and Petunia into a cat.

"Lupin will come back and release you next month." He said taking a news paper and riding off on his broom.

Harry looked at the news letter, it read:

_Death Eaters have taken over the muggle town, Little Windsor, in central London, some Aurors are not brave enough to make out alive. Turn to Page 26._

Too scared are they, this could be the only way I can clear my name, Harry thought and set off to central London to stop the Death Eaters from taking over the town.

In 3 Hours he found the town and dived down and landed in a dust bin, which was thankfully clean and empty. He peered around from in the Dust Bin. Two Death Eaters were beating up a skinny boy of the age of 14. Harry aimed his wand at them.

"Orchidious!" He shouted, before the Death Eaters could look around they flew and landed in the dust bin opposite Harry.

"Thanks man."

"No problem." Harry told the 14 year old boy. Harry leapt out of the Dust Bin and sneaked to the end of the Alley Way, there he saw a lots of Death Eaters torturing other people.

"Oblivious." Harry said knocking a Death Eater out he knew as Rookwood and he fell to the ground having no memory. The other Death Eaters looked at him and started firing at him. Harry ran ducking each spell with Protego and they fired back at the other Death Eaters. Harry hid behind a dust Bin then he heard Wingaurdiam Leviosa from nine people and it the removed the huge Dust bin to reveal.

"CRUCIO!" Harry yelled, a Death Eater ducked but it hit the Death Eater behind him. Harry ran into an Alley way and discovered there was a brick wall, his only escape.

"Impedimenta." Harry said and three bricks fell off, he kept on doing it. The Death Eaters were coming near, Harry heard their voices… Hurry up!… He urged himself…You can do it…. Harry was not going to finish in time.

"Avada Kedarava." Bellatrix Lestrange's voice said, and she aimed straight at Harry but he dodged and the brick wall blew into pieces and Harry ran through it but he only found another brick wall, his only choice was to fight the Death Eaters, he turned around as they stopped.

"Crucio!" They all yelled and a red beam came out of all their wands and they formed together and pushed Harry onto the ground, the pain that was in him was so unbearable, he couldn't make it stop. After two minutes Harry got back on his feet, he was having an heart attack.

"INCENDIO!"

"PROTEGO!"

The spells hit each other with such a combined force and the Death Eater, Rudolphus Lestrange and Harry forced the spells back to one another back and forth like Harry did with Voldemort In the graveyard, instead it was more intense.

Harry knew he could win this and he pushed the beam back, Rudolphus was winning, Harry looked at the wand on the floor that fell out of one of the Death Eaters wand on the floor, if he could only reach, he concentrated while still trying to force back the beam.

Accio Wand…

The wand came flying to his hand.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" He yelled and he combined it to his wand and sure enough the beam hit Rudolphus with such force, he fell flying onto a roof top bleeding. He was going to pay for what his cut did to Harry and he was going to die.

"Rudolphus!"

"Incendio." Harry's spell hit Bellatrix and she fell onto the ground unconscious.

"Incareo Flamaure." Harry said and fire sprayed on the ground. Lots of Death Eaters got caught in the fire even Bellatrix Lestrange but some ran away. He jumped on the Dust Bin and onto the house Rudolphus was on. He was bleeding to hell.

"See ya if you see my God father, Dumbledore or my parents or you might as well go to Hell, you deserved it and guess what, I killed you wife.

"You…Didn't." Rudolphus said in and squeaky voice.

"Oh I did, and trust me, you will meet her in hell if you don't believe me."

"I…Hate…you…the…dark…lord…will…kill…you." He said with one last breath and died. Harry shook his head and left him there, then he watch Rudolphus crash into the building.

Harry looked at the six remaining Death Eaters. He aimed at the road.

"Crucio." Harry said and in broke the road in half but they pulled it back down with the carpe pretractum spell and ran off. Harry jumped off the building and looked at the brick wall.

"Crucio!" He yelled and the bricks fell down and then he saw a gate and started to climb it. Harry stood near the dark side so he wouldn't get caught. When a death Eater came, he tripped them over and took of the mask, it was the slim witch he saw at the desk counter in the Ministry for Magic. He handcuffed her with his wand and Harry and Harry faced the other five, they revealed their masks, Snape, Malfoy, Barty Crouch Jr and two other people he didn't know were standing in front of him.

"All of you, go, I have a score to settle with Potter." Crouch smiled and the others apparated. "Ready to Die Potter!"

"I thought they sucked your soul out." Harry spat angrily.

"They did, but they helped me escape from Azkaban." Barty said referring to the Dementors. They started using spell after spells on each other using _non-verbal_ spells. At first it was just some jinxes then it began to get brutal, Harry was far more stronger than Barty Crouch, since he practised over the holidays and Harry was getting more brutal by the minute, they started causing massive explosions, the muggles watched as they battled each other and cheered on Harry. Barty used Crucio on Harry but he dodged it, he then aimed at Barty Crouch Jr.

"Crucio!" The spell missed Barty Crouch but hit a cat that was on a run from a dog. Barty Crouch started getting mad and muttered Crucio under his breath. Harry rolled away just in time and shot yellow sparks at Barty Crouch, Barty flicked them away and fired a massive green skull at Harry and he fell back. Harry felt pain in his scar for the first time in the summer holidays, Bartimius Crouch smiled evilly and laughed.

"You were so like your father, unless you count your eyes." Crouch held up his arm and showed the Dark Mark.

"How would you know?" asked Harry trying to distract Crouch so he could get to his wand.

"Because I saw them at Hogwarts, I was in Slytheirin and your father was in Gryffindor, I was another one of his enemies because I was once you mother's boy friend once and he didn't like it." Harry tried to reach for the wand and finally managed to grab it and aim it at Barty.

" _Levicorpus!_" Harry thought and Crouch was hanging upside down.

"GET ME DOWN POTTER!" Crouch yelled angrily.

"I'll do that when the Aurors find you." Harry smiled.

"I swear, when you get a girl friend, I'll break out of prison and kill her." Barty swung a punch at Harry but he dodged it and turned Barty Crouch into a gingerbread man with his wand.

Everyone cheered Harry suspicious of how he turned Barty Crouch into a Gingerbread Man. The Aurors and Weasleys and Hermione came soon enough. The Aurors erased the memories of the muggles up to the part where the Death Eater took over the town and they no longer cheered, the Aurors also turned back the Gingerbread Man into Barty Crouch and thanked Harry also saying that he was free to go and Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys cheered.

" Why do you have to be so damn heroic Harry." Hermione smiled and Harry looked at her, she had a great figure those beautiful chocolate brown eyes and the brown tied up hair all made Harry want to kiss her right at the spot but he knew Ron would never approve since he always had a big crush on Hermione, probably from fourth year. She was always there for him like in the TriWizard Tournament or when she was encouraging him to do the Dumbledore's Army club, but now he needed her as much as possible, he could never survive without her and as he turned back on he said.

"It's what I do!"


	3. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs or anything exept the junk man and the four Dragons.**

Chapter 3

The Wedding

It was nearly the day of the wedding and Harry had discovered a way to get his spells stronger. So for him, Ron and Hermione he decided for them to follow a routine, weights and healthy food Program. Harry got out the weights and started working increasing his power of spells. He usually kept on doing it and started to see some minor differences, he muscles were getting stronger as he saw his Veins pumping and his determination in his face, his hair was getting more messier. Ron was very much the same except that he now had messier hair, Hermione how ever, stayed the same.

"Call it a day everyone, Hermione have you done this before?" asked Harry itching his hair.

"Yes, a long time ago, lets go to the pool." She said walking out of the room.

"Is Herm- Where did you get that?" Ron asked pointing at Harry's guitar in his hand.

"It's a guitar, Dumbledore told me once that I needed something to learn, he told the Dursleys that, so they let me have a guitar, do you want to hear me play it?" Ron nodded and Harry started to play the that's my goal tune from Shayne Ward:

**"That's My Goal"**

You know where I've come from,  
You know my story,  
You know why I'm standing here...  
Tonight,  
Please don't go,  
Don't be in a hurry,  
I'm here to make it clear,  
Make it right,

Well I know I've acted foolish,  
But I promise you no more,  
I've finally found that something  
Worth reaching for,

I'm not here to say I'm sorry,  
I'm not here to lie to you,  
I'm here to say I'm ready,  
That I've finally thought it through,  
I'm not here to let you're love go,  
I'm not giving up oh no,  
I'm here to win your heart and soul,  
That's my goal.

Please don't go,  
You know that I need you,  
And can't breath without you,  
Live without you,  
Be without you,  
Well I know I've acted foolish,  
But i promise you no more,

I'm not here to say I'm sorry,  
I'm not here to lie to you,  
I'm here to say I'm ready,  
That I've finally thought it through,  
I'm not here to let you're love go,  
I'm not giving up oh no,  
I'm here to win your heart and soul,  
That's my goal.

Well i won't stop believing,  
That we will be leaving together,  
So when I say i love you,  
I mean it forever and ever,  
ever and ever...

I'm not here to say I'm sorry,  
I'm not here to say I'm sorry,  
I'm not here to lie to you,  
I'm here to say I'm ready,  
That I've finally thought it through,  
I'm not here to let you're love go,  
I'm not giving up oh no,  
I'm here to win your heart and soul,  
Yes I'm here to win your heart and soul,  
That's my goal...  
That's my Goal.

Harry looked up from under the guitar and saw Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs and Mr Weasley, Bill, The Delacours and Charlie looking at him amazed and shocked.

"You never told us you played a Guitar, Harry." Hermione smiled at him very amazed and the Weasleys looked all confused except Ron, Mr Weasley, Fred, George, Hermione and him knew what it was.

"It's a stringed instrument, giving you a number of tunes but it's very complicated, can you play it Hermione?"

"I'm not that very good at it but good, you however are brilliant." She smiled and Harry, Ron and Hermione made there way down to the pool with Hermione swimming and Harry playing his guitar. Ron looked at Hermione and listened to Harry's music and with Hermione's gorgeous looks, he made a new song, he tuned it and started to play:

"**Babe Please!"**

All the women in this city,

Have a lot of heart,

But not so many as I thought,

Because I got you …

Babe I've travelled many miles,

In a search for you,

When I saw you,

Looking at me,

As was blinded by a tree…

Babe, I got you,

Babe, you got me,

All those times I just wanted to say,

Babe I need You,

Babe You need me,

Oh Babe Please…

Maybe I said,

I that I wasn't so bad,

But I guess I was really wrong,

All those times,

I been hiding my feelings,

So you could have a better life…

Babe I got you,

Babe You got me,

All those times I just wanted to say,

Babe I need,

Babe you need,

Babe Please…

Something is rotten,

In the far end of the sea board,

Someone is coming,

It's really you,

You look so beautiful…

Babe I got you,

Babe I need You,

Babe you got me,

Babe you need me,

Baabe, I got ya,

Babe I love ya,

I need you,

You need me,

Babe, please.

Harry looked at Hermione to Ron. Harry crept upstairs and into Ginny and Hermione's room, he opened Hermione's secret box and took out her secret diary that no one wanted her to look in.

12/9/90:

I have met my new friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter but Ron actually seems like a total grouch while Harry is well, quiet, I wish I could get to no them better, especially Ron who by the way is a total grouch.

13/6/92

I've been attacked by a basilisk but Harry saved the day.

13/6/93

I've been through a heck of a year, first Ron accuses me of killing his so called rat scabbers, then I had to listen to that stink bag Trelawney then me and Harry have to go save Sirius from the Dementors, Ron's leg was badly heart from Sirius's bite, I actually feel sorry for Ron.

13/6/94

It was so scary in our fourth year, Harry had to enter this dreadful competition I felt like he was going to die and I was crying out tears then Ron was asking me to the Yule Ball, he needs to learn to say things first before other men does, I hope he doesn't read my diary but I think I'm starting to like Ron.

Harry shut the book and put it down then looked at an Owl holding a letter, Harry tried to shove it out it's mouth but it held tightly to it and pulled back, Harry pulled the letter so much it ripped open and out came a badge and a letter, Harry picked them up and looked at the letter.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_You are elected Head Boy so that means school will be opened!_

_Your Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall._

Harry stared at the badge shocked, he was a head boy, he heard a scream from the garden and rushed out.

"Harry, I've been elected Head Girl." Hermione cried out.

"Great Hermione, I've been elected Head Boy." Harry said knowing what would happen next. Hermione sprang onto him, holding him tightly.

"What are we gonna do Harry, were searching for the Horcruxes."

"We do a little piece, go find a Horcruxe, go back to Hogwarts and on." Harry said and she smiled and then said shocked.

"We have to share a dorm." Harry hided his happiness.

"We don't have to." Harry patted her on the back. Ron looked a little bit green but tried to hide it. Harry felt like kissing her right in front of Ron. He was taking out his hands.

Sweet Baby,

**Don't touch her,**

Why not?

**Ron loves her.**

So, who cares?

**Your consciousness, that's what.**

Your not in charge of me.

Harry finally decided to give up against his conscientious thingy and got up. In a few days he would be starting his search for the Horcruxes, and he couldn't tell Hermione, how he felt for her. Ron and Hermione weren't arguing anymore, only when Ron didn't do his homework. But for every thing else, they stopped arguing, plus Ron had put his arms around Hermione a lot these days. Harry started to get up.

"Harry, where ya going?" Asked Hermione.

"Going to bed." Harry said and went upstairs. It was only 5:00 PM but he didn't care, for today, Ron was his enemy and nothing could change that until tomorrow. He went into Ron's bedroom and changed into his pyjamas, and got into the bed and fell asleep.

" Sure Hermione." Ron said in a sweet sarcastic voice as Harry opened his eyes and listened.

"I am," Hermione shouted.

"Face it Hermione, YOUR NOT A-"

"SHUT UP!" Harry shouted angrily.

"Ron ignore Hermione if she going to say something stupid, Hermione you do the same, I can't work with this bloody thing on." Harry said and got up, he was now totally mad again. He went to the cupboard and kicked the door upon and it swung forward, he got his trunk and emptied all the contents, Harry started packing his clothes up.

"Where are you going Harry." Hermione said.

"Grimuald Place." He replied putting his broomstick in the trunk and closed it. "_Loco-moter _Trunk." He said and the trunk locked itself. He changed his clothes and went downstairs and stood near the fire place. He took out Floo Powder and stepped in the fire place. He didn't care if the Ministry was watching him.

"12 Grimuald Place." Harry said loudly and clearly.

"Harry." was the last word he heard before he disappeared into Grimuald Place.

Harry looked everywhere and started pushing everything out of the House.

It was 9:00 PM and Harry had finished taking every thing out. He needed to spray the Doxys now, so he got out the spray some bags and opened the cabinet. Doxys came out everywhere. Harry paralyzed them and put them in the bags. He sprayed everywhere and the Doxys suddenly realised that someone was attacking them and went after Harry then he saw someone spraying some of the Doxys, It was Hermione. They went after Hermione now and then he sprayed them and back to Harry and Hermione sprayed them, they continued until every single one was down and they putted them in a bag.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Harry smirking.

"I wanted to see what you were doing." Hermione did that sweet beautiful smile. "Uh, Ron and I got to tell you something, Where a couple." Harry Froze right on the spot, it was exactly as he feared, he loved Hermione who loved Ron who loved her back. He started going to fear leading jealousy and now he was on jealousy, and the next part was anger, _Fear leads to jealousy, jealousy leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering_. He remembered Dumbledore telling him in his 6th year, he could not believe, Ron and Hermione were a couple.

Why hadn't he asked her earlier? He thought as Hermione tried to snap him out of his dream, why did Hermione want such a stupid freak like Ron, he was starting to hate Ron.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked as Harry's scar burst out in pain.

"Fine he said." Harry was getting angry now, he thought that the so called "golden trio" would stick together no matter what happened even if Ron started dating Hermione but he just couldn't stand, this was much more pain than his scar. This was something Harry called losing love pain, it was so intense that it would hurt him all day. Harry looked at her and then turned around.

"Harry, I'm not that sleepy, what do you want and I'll buy it."

"Um… Lets see, some food, a cabinet, a new freezer and fridge, a oven, a toaster, a washing machine, am I putting too much pressure on you?"

"No, not at all, continue." Hermione said putting it all down on a note book.

"Good, a wardrobe, a computer, a Television, some couches, a table and dining table, a lamp, some clocks, curtains…" Harry went on and on until he got down everything he needed and Hermione went out the door saying see you later.

Harry went upstairs and into the attic and fed a bucket of ferrets to Buckbeak, the hippogriff.

"Hello witherwings," He said referring to Buckbeak, "It's not fair Ron gets Hermione, and I get no one." He said and fell on the attic floor sleeping.

He was in a room and Voldemort was holding his wand at Hermione's throat, Ron was lying unconscious and Harry was looking at Hermione crying, Voldemort used the killing curse on Hermione and that was it, Harry, Hermione and Voldemort fall dead on the ground all bleeding.

"Harry, wake up," Hermione said looking at her, it was 11:00. "I did the whole thing except the bed." Harry looked around he was sitting on a sofa, it was so beautiful. In the kitchen the oven was in place and on the counter was the toaster and the washing machine was in the right place. The dishes were cleaning itself like in the Burrow and the tables were so polished that you could see your own face.

"Hermione, you didn't have to do all this you know." Harry said clearly amazed and Hermione smiled.

"I just wanted to make you happy, anyway, Hogwarts letters arrived today." Hermione said.

"So early?" Harry was shocked because they always did it at the end of the summer.

"Yeah, I don't know why?" She said putting a frying pan on the stove and lighting it, then put bacon and eggs on it, After Breakfast, Hermione and Harry started to make the bed together. Harry tried several times to convince Hermione and Ron to let him do it alone but would she listen, no.

"Come on Hermione."

"No Harry, where not leaving you." She said angrily as she pulled out the instructions. Harry looked at her. It was great for her that she had someone, He sighed.

"Don't worry, Ginny will come back to you." Hermione said thinking that Harry was thinking about Ginny.

" It's not that, it's just, nothing." He said and walked over to a couch and sat down.

The next day Harry and Hermione decided to go to Diagon Alley and get some dress robes for Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"Ladies first." Harry smiled and she smiled and stepped in the fire place.

" Diagon Alley." Hermione said and she disappeared in the green emerald flames. Harry stepped in.

" Diagon Alley." He said and he disappeared into the green flames. He opened his eyes and saw he was in Diagon Alley. Hermione picked him up and they walked to Gringotts Wizardring bank. Most people avoided Harry's eyes and pushed him out of the way. Finally they reached the bank.

"Why do they do that for?" Harry asked so shocked.

"Probably because they thought you were the chosen one and you couldn't even save the greatest wizard alive." Hermione suggested.

"Hey, that means now that I'm the most powerfuless wizard ever now."

Harry and Hermione returned to the Borrow later to have lunch time.

"Um, Mrs Weasley, I've got to tell you something," Harry said deciding it was time to tell her that he was going to find Horcruxes. "I'm going to find Voldemort and kill him." Mrs Weasley stopped what she was doing, her face was creaky peaked as if she was petrified, he mouth was wide open as a raven's beak.

"What did you say?" asked Mrs Weasley in a squeaky voice.

" I'm going to find Voldemort's Horcruxes then kill him." She dropped the dishes she was cleaning and screamed as they smashed and clattered on the floor.

"You can't, I won't let you." Mr Weasley looked back, she was as pale and blood white as a zombie.

" I can do it you know." Harry smiled taking it in mid air and making it snow. Hermione took Harry's wand and put it in her pocket.

" Give back my wan-"

" Promise me you three will make it back alive."

"Okay," Hermione said but Harry shook his meaning that he couldn't promise that. "And me and Ron are a couple." The Pain and guilt was inside Harry again as The Weasleys and Delacours burst into cheers and applauds.

Fred and George sang. "Ronnie's got a girl friend, Ronnie's got a girl friend." Harry felt white he felt jealous and angry, how could he have been so foolish all the sign, Hermione apparently loved him till second year, which was only 2 and a half years but he, Harry, was so foolish to look at the signs, he hadn't shown her love so she forgot all about him and went to Ron instead.

"This calls for a celebration, get upstairs everyone so I can make the party." Mrs Weasley announced. Harry ran upstairs with Ron and Hermione and closed the door behind them.

"So, Harry, what are we going to do first after the wedding." Hermione asked.

"We? Who said We, it's only me and my Conscious."

"Harry, we said we weren't going to leave you Harry, what ever you do, we'll be by your side." She said angrily tired of discussing this the 100th time.

" Yeah mate, what Hermione said, we'll be sticking by your side until this is over."

"NO YOU WON'T, HOW MANY BLOODY TIMES HAVE I HAD TO TELL YOU, YOU ARE NOT COMING, IT'S TO DANGEROUS AND I DON'T WANT SOME CRAZED LUNATIC LOVEBIRDS MAKING MY LIFE MISERABLE." Harry shouted at the top of his voice. Suddenly Fred and Gorge popped in.

"What's all the motion and the noise in hear."

" Fred, tell Ron and Hermione that I have to find the Horcruxes on my own."

Fred told them. " Thank you."

It was finally the day of the wedding and Harry and Ron were trying on their outfits.

"Do I look good?" Ron asked, he was wearing a velvet outfit and lack jeans.

"Uh, you look good." Harry lied and Ron looked glum.

"I only hope Hermione likes it." The word bubbled in Harry's brain but he pushed it aside, he had better things to do than girls.

"She'll love it." Harry lied again as he adjusted spray to his hair and arm. He put on a black gentlemen suit and black trousers, he tried to comb his hair but it was too thick to comb through and gave up. He looked at the mirror.

"How do I look?"

"Better than these pathetic clothes." Ron said sadly.

"Uh, Ron, I gave up trying to make you stay at Hogwarts because your so annoying, first we go to Godric's Hallow. Then we go back to Hogwarts just to research about Horcruxes and how to destroy them, then are adventure begins." He said.

"Great." Ron moaned. As they came out, and walked down the stairs everyone looked at them. Ginny opened her mouth, Mr and Mrs Weasley smiled, Hermione and Luna giggled, Fleur's Parents Levine and Sita smiled, Gabrielle clapped.

"What?" Harry asked, he looked at Ron who looked at Harry.

" Ron, your shoes are on the wrong feet, Harry, your zipper is down." Ginny laughed with everyone else, Ron quickly put his shoes on the right feet and Harry zipped up his zipper. Harry and Ron made their way down the stairs and out of the garden, Harry, Ron and Hermione joined up on the table with Luna. Ron and Hermione were holding hands. What a bunch of bitches, Harry thought looking at the two of them but then he turned angry, he just swore at his two best friends.

For the next hours, they talked about what they were going to do after the war.

"What are you going to do Harry?" asked Hermione laughing.

"I'm going to join the Aurors like Luna and Ron, become the best Auror in Britain and possibly, if I have the money, the world. Also, girls will start liking me and going on dates with me, I receive lots of money and share it with my darling wife then, I guess I wi-" An owl came soaring at him, he was going to crash, Harry jumped out of the way as it crashed into the ground, it then got up and took of, leaving a letter infront of him. He put the letter in his pocket.

"I'm going to help Mrs Weasley, want to help?" Hermione stood up.

"No!" Harry and Ron said in Unison.

"Yes." Luna got up and walked with Hermione to the kitchen while Harry and Ron were discussing quidditch over Wizards chess.

" I think that, Bulgaria will get through." Harry said.

" Bulgaria has been knocked out the quidditch tournament, Solider to E5." Ron ordered his solider to the spot where Harry's solider was and mashed it into pieces.

"Really, by who, Knight to E3." Harry said and his knight moved to the left of Ron's.

"Knight to E4," Ron smiled as he moved to Harry's knight, plainly Ron was foolish enough to realise that Harry's knight was next to Ron's knight and when Harry said Knight to E5 and Harry's knight smashed Ron's knight into pieces and moved onto E6.

" By Australia." Ron said and moved his queen to Harry's queen and bashed it into pieces.

Some Hours passed until finally it was the wedding.

"Sorry mate your, not in it, only as a guest." Ron said and went inside, Harry sat at the back of the wedding, lots of people started to fill up.

"Hi Harry." Harry jumped and looked around and saw Remus Lupin.

"Hi Lupin" Harry said.

"Dumbledore told me that you need to be trained for defeating Voldemort so do you want to learn new spells, for a month."

"Sure sir." Harry smiled and looked at Bill, he was so hairy, in his dress robes, a man started playing the wedding tune on a piano. First came Ginny and Fleur's cousin Drato. Then came in Ron and Hermione, she was in a stunning pink dress and her hair was tied in a knot. Then came in Fred with a girl Harry did not know but had the same hair as the Weasleys.

After everyone came down the isle, Fleur came in a blue stunning dress and everyone turned to look at her. Later that Evening Bill and Fleur said their vows and the priest told them to kiss each other.

"Oh no, Bill's devouring Fleur." George smiled, they all clapped. Then came the Reception, Harry wanted to look for Ron and Hermione but he also wanted to go to sleep, so he got up and went inside, as he was going to his room, he heard a strange sound, he followed the noise and it lead to Ron's room. He opened the door slightly and saw to his astonishment Ron snogging Hermione, they fell apart to as Harry looked at them.

"There's a party downstairs, are you forgetting?" Harry asked smiling, if it was a game they wanted, it was a game they would get. Ron and Hermione followed Harry downstairs and they went outside the garden, Harry walked over to Luna.

" Would you like to Dance Luna." Harry smiled. Luna nodded and walked with him to the dance floor. They started to a slow song, but then the weird sisters got on the stage, Harry wondered how the Weasleys managed to afford them and then it came to him, Fred and George. They started playing that hippogriff song and at the end Luna held his neck and jumped onto him, their lips were so close, everyone looked around and clapped they let go of each other as Ginny was about to give a meaningful look at Luna.

"MORSMODRE!" A voice shouted and the Dark Mark appeared in the sky, everyone screamed, Ron, Hermione and Ginny ran to him and Luna. Death Eaters, holding torches burnt the grass and the trees.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna, get inside." Mr Weasley said and they all went inside, death Eaters followed them. Hermione did the locking charm on the door. There was several Banging noise.

"Intarto." Harry said and it showed a picture of the Death Eaters burning the house.

"COME OUT HARRY POTTER, YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM THE DEATH EATERS." A familiar voice said, it was Bellatrix Lestrange, but that couldn't be because he killed Bellatrix already.

"How come your alive?" Harry asked.

"They were decoys, we made some good wizards and witches turn into us with the polyJuice potion then used the Imperius curse so they obeyed us then we framed you to get you to the place because we knew you were so Heroic, then it gave us time to free the other people from Azkaban."

"Okay that's why I hate you, because you just spill out the whole plan, I bet you're going to spill out about the Doomsday device." Another Death Eater said.

"Now look what you did, you spilled out that plan." Nacrissa Malfoy's voice said through her mask.

"Wait, Voldemort's building something?" asked Harry.

"Yes, of course you nit-wit."

"What is it?" Harry asked wanting to know what Voldemort was up to.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Another Death Eater named Nott spat out.

"And what do you want with me?" Harry spat angrily.

" To take you to the Dark Lord." Snape's voice shouted.

"Get out through the window, I'll take care of them." Harry whispered, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna went outside the window while Harry was about to go out but they kicked down the door, they grabbed his foot and Harry hung onto the window for dear life. Soon Harry fell out the window and hit himself on the ground, he was bleeding, the 11 Death Eaters followed and one ran after Harry, Harry jumped up the stairs of the Diving board, a Death Eater was coming, he took of his mask and Harry saw Plasimus Grange, the guy in the paper who was Percy Weasley's assistant. Harry jumped of the diving board and landed in the water, Plasimus followed, everyone stared at the water fight, they weren't using their, they were just fighting, Harry was dodging swiftly then hit Grange in the stomach, before Harry had a chance to dodge, Grange hit him in the nose, his nose started bleeding, Harry hit him on the lips, his were bleeding. Harry was the first one to get out of the pool then Grange and they faced each other in a showdown. Harry ran to him, but then Grange turned invisible, Harry looked around thinking he must of apparated, but the man who was invisible punched, Harry couldn't see the man so he got beaten up, then the invisible man punched Harry in the eye and left Harry with a purple eye lid. The invisible man pushed Harry into some thorn bushed and when Harry got up he was bleeding everywhere, he had some thorns in his Hair and it was messy, their was scratches all over his body, how could he defeat a man who was invisible, He thought then something struck him, he opened some permanent pink and threw at the Death Eater, Harry could see Grange now kicked him in the shins, the man squeaked of pain. Harry kicked him in the shins again and this time, he yelled and Dissaperated so did all the other Death Eaters. Harry went up to his bed and fell asleep.

(_Voldemort was in a big room, with three Death Eaters there, Draco Malfoy, Nacrissa Malfoy and Severus Snape._

"_Draco Malfoy, you shall be punished, for your lousy actions, explain yourself." Voldemort hissed in his cold voice._

" _Well sir, I just couldn't do it." Malfoy said._

"_You shall be punished, Crucio!" Voldemort hissed, his wanted pointed at Draco._

"_NO!" Nacrissa yelled and pushed her son roughly away and the cruciatus curse hit her. She was crying in pain._

"_Please, stop master, I'm sorry." Draco said,_

" _I do not forgive Draco, but I expect you to do what I say next time, okay?"_

"_Yes, my master." Draco said and Voldemort lifted the curse off Nacrissa. _

"_Snape, what have you learnt from Hogwarts." _

" _That Dumbledore was giving potter private lessons and has taught him about Horcruxes and is on a mission to destroy yours."_

"_Is he? protect my Horcruxes, get any animals, Death Eaters, Dementors, Trolls, Giants, Cyclops, I don't care, just get anyone of them, Nagini, spy on them." Voldemort hissed at his pet snake and she hissed back and slithered to the door.)_

**SO Snape has told Voldemort, in the next chapter, the Trio gets trained, Harry gets to see his Grandfather's house and Harry starts to get jealous of Ron having Hermione in Potter Manor.**


	4. the funeral

Chapter 4

The Funeral

Harry woke up and saw that he was lying on the grass, he looked up and saw the Dark Mark, above him. He looked at the Borrow or what was the borrow, it was in ashes, had collapsed. Harry got up and walked over to the burnt pile. Around him were burnt trees and fire was on the grass. Suddenly all what happened in the night came back to him... The Death Eaters... The Doomsday... All of this flashed through Harry's head, he coughed and looked at himself, he was soaking wet, covered in bruises and cuts, thorns were in his hair and it was messed up.

" Harry, are you okay?" Mrs Weasley ran to him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Mum, give him some air." Harry was glad Ron came to the rescue, Mrs Weasley looked worried.

" I'm fine Mrs Weasley." Harry said. Aurors arrived at the grounds later and started questioning them. Harry looked at the dark Mark then his scar started stinging him.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked seeing the look in Harry's face.

"I'm okay." He lied putting his hand quickly away from his scar, once more, he looked at the dark, the skull letting out a snake twisting and turning. An Auror came out, it was a person Harry didn't know. The Auror walked up to Mrs Weasley.

"I'm very sorry ma'm to say this but, Your husband died along with a Charlie Weasley, trying to save these kids," He pointed to Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"from a fire." Mrs Weasley collapsed, Hands in her face, she was crying, Harry walked over to her sadly and patted her on the back, like that would work, she had just lost to of her members of family, Ginny was, crying as well, so was, Ron, Hermione comforted him, while Ginny hugged Harry. Harry let go, he scar was paining him, suddenly he felt a surge of anger as if to destroy something, he was going to kill those Death Eaters, not send them to Azkaban Prison, it was their fault for ruining the perfect wedding and burning the house, all their stuff were in their, he remembered Mrs Weasley's kitchen, which seemed to double his anger, his firebolt and firebolt millennium and Ron's cleansweep were up there, Ron. Ron was as pale as a ghost crying while Hermione was trying to soothe him(pity it didn't work.), this made Harry burst out with rage, suddenly the ground shook everyone stared at Harry who was doing it, his hair was sweeping left and right, His eyes were swelled with anger, not love and compassion as they once were, cracks appeared out of the ground the wind was so strong people were holding onto something, the lights from the stage flickered on and of until they broke, trees started to knock down, Harry was trying to control his anger but he couldn't help but get revenge on the people who did this, including Bellatrix and Snape.

"STOP HIM BEFORE HE WRECKS EVERYTHING!" a man yelled, Harry was using to much energy, as the man came he was blasted of his feet landed on the ground, a wave of power from Harry. Soon Harry fell on his knees, the ground stopped shaking, the trees were silent and Harry was sweating. He got up, his head was aching, Harry quickly apparated to Grimmuald (A/N: SP.) place where he kicked the desk and sat on the bed thinking off the train ride home two months ago.

**Flash Back**

_Harry was in the Common Room packing his things, he was angry, that Dumbledore died, he vowed to kill Snape, all the Gryffindors were talking about Dumbledore and the school, Harry was listening to Seamus's, Dean's, Ron's and Neville's conversation._

" _With Dumbledore gone, the School is in threat." Seamus said._

"_I know, without Dumbledore, you-know-who will attack every day." Dean said while playing wizard Chess with Ron._

" _I hate Snape, he betrayed us, he betrayed us all," Ron said putting a pawn next to Dean's pawn. "But I knew he was evil in the first place."_

" _No, you called me a liar when I told you Malfoy was on their side." Harry said joining in the conversation._

"_I don't think my Grandma will let me go back to Hogwarts, even if it opens, because Dumbledore was the only one she was able to rely on when I was here, but now that he's gone, she won't send me to school because it's too dangerous." Neville said sadly._

" _But still, Hogwarts is the safest place around." Ron said, his pawn magically knocked Dean's pawn into bits._

"_It ain't, trust me, They attacked once here so they can attack again." Seamus said._

" _Ginny and Hermione aren't talking to each other, do you know why?" Harry asked looking at Ginny and Hermione, they weren't talking to each other and their faces didn't look at each other._

" _They've been getting into a argument." Ron said and told them the whole story although Neville didn't need to hear it._

**Flashback from Ron's view.**

_Ron looked at Bill, his brother who had been bitten by Fenrir Greyback, they heard a loud noise, they then heard a scream it was a familiar scream._

_Harry. _

_Ginny got up. "I've got to go and see him." Hermione got up too._

"_I'll go with you." She said._

"_No you just stay, he needs me right now." Ginny was about o take a step._

" _He needs my help as well, your not the only one who cares about." Hermione said angrily, everyone turned there attention to the once friends. _

"_He's my boyfriend." Ginny said looking back at her angrily._

" _Why are you doing this Ginny?" asked Hermione, tears in her eyes._

"_Because he's mine and he's my property, have you helped him once this term, no, at least I'm popular, better looking and not a no it all book worm like you," Hermione gasped, she never had helped Harry this term because of her feelings for Ron but the rest was too much, Hermione walked up to Ginny._

" _And have a boy friend unlike you." That was enough to make Hermione blow up in bits, she slapped Ginny on the face , Ginny looked at her then slapped her on the face they started fighting with no wands except there bare hands. Ginny stopped, then Hermione stopped then Ginny said the one word everyone was regretting._

"_Mudblood." Ginny shouted and stormed out the door._

**End flashback from Ron's point of view.**

**Back to other Flashback**

" _How could she do that?" Harry said turning back to Ron._

"_I don't know but she was so mad , I don't even think there're friends anymore, not even aqqentinces , checkmate." He said killing Dean's King._

_Everyone followed Professor McGonagall to the train station where they went on the train, Harry, Ron and Hermione said goodbye to Hagrid and climbed into the train. They found a compartment and sat down, Ron and Hermione got up._

"_We have to do Prefect duties." She said and Ron and Hermione went to patrol the train leaving Harry alone for 3 hours, when they came back Harry stared at them._

"_Where have you too been?" Harry asked._

"_Uh, talking with Neville and Luna." Ron lied, Harry could tell Ron lied because his ears turned pink, then Harry knew that they weren't telling him something, he felt Jealousy in his stomach but pressed the matter no further, that's when Harry started to feel betrayed, he was starting to get jealous of Ron having Hermione, why was he doing it, he was Ginny's boy friend but then he remembered the lat word Ginny said to Hermione and it made him want to hate Ginny, to kill her, and get Hermione to love him and hate Ron. He felt like stamping on Ron and Ginny, after they were at platform 9/3 quarters and said goodbye to the Weasleys and Hermione and had another terrifying month at the Dursleys._

**End of Flashback.**

The rest of the Weasleys seemed to know where he was and apparated there, Harry was being patted on the back, Ginny was in tears, Hermione was holding Ron's had sadly, Mrs Weasley was sobbing uncontrollably and the order were trying to comfort her. Harry walked to Ron and Hermione and patted them each on the back.

" Well, Harry I've come to a decision, I'm not letting you go to find the Horcruxes because I would lose Ron, you and Hermione, I can't bear it if I lose another person." Mrs Weasley screamed.

"Calm down Mrs Weasley, we're not going to die I promise but I might die." Harry sighed, everyone was shocked and silenced for a moment probably meaning they were thinking could the famous boy wizard die while fighting Voldemort.

"No Harry, I won't let you." Mrs Weasley said breaking the silence at once. And urged the trio upstairs and into a spear room and suddenly Hermione jumped onto him cry.

"Oh Harry you can't die, I would miss you so much." She wailed she got off him while they were on the floor.

"Hermione I could die saving the entire human race from Voldemort," Harry continued. "And I wouldn't care less because you're safe." Harry said and sat on his bed.

"Well.. I'll… be going… to… my room." Hermione said between sobs and kissed Ron on the cheek which made Harry seriously angrier and as soon as Hermione was out of the door, he muttered a swear word under his breath which Ron must of saw because he had a worried look on his face.

" Harry, are you happy with me and Hermione together?" Ron asked and Harry turned around.

"No." Harry lied angrily.

"You don't have to be rude you know and I know you're lying, I can't believe you wouldn't be happy for us Harry, don't ever think for once that we'll exclude you, because we won't." Ron said but Harry knew that was a lie, ever since Ron and Hermione became a item the Trio had been on rocky hills. They were spending time with each other by snogging and all that, which made Harry angry and lonely, he wasn't jealous of them, but angry at them from year 6 to now, Hermione hadn't helped him once that year. She was just sorting out her feelings for Ron, Harry could have been happy but he only wanted Hermione to himself when she already had someone and that was being greedy.

"I'm happy."

"No your not, your being a git , stop lying and tell us the truth, we're supposed to tell us the truth, we're you friends, stop trying to push us away from you." Harry had to admit that was the most cleverest thing Ron had ever said, he was right. Ron and Hermy were his friends but if he told him the truth it would put him, Ron's and Hermione's friendship in tragedy so he decided not to tell them.

"I don't know what your talking about." Harry said calmly, Ron took up a picture of his sister and threw the picture at Harry, Harry's quick quidditch reflexes made him dodge the picture in time.

"What the hell was that for you prat."

"Well you're calling me a prat now are you, you're not going to steal my girlfriend so piss off." Ron said getting into his bed.

"You're being a…a…bitch." Harry said a word that he didn't want to say, he got into bed as well.

"You slot."

" You midget."

" You idiot."

" You bastard." They went on and on and eventually Harry won, Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep ready for a brand new day of misery.

Harry woke up, took a shower and got dressed with the clothes he had last night, today they were going shopping to by some robes and clothes from Diagon Alley, they also needed to buy new wands for the people who's wands were burnt in the fire, then go to buy ice creams then go back home, they would see Weasley's Wizarding Weasleys another time, Harry planned to confront Mrs Weasley in the kitchen and try and convince her to let them find the Horcruxes, he entered the kitchen, Ron and Hermione weren't looking for him so he walked over to Mrs Weasley.

" Mrs W-" Mrs Weasley interrupted.

"Oh sorry Harry dear, I've got to feed witherwings." She said and ran out of the kitchen. To Harry it seemed Mrs Weasley wanted to avoid him because she knew he would try to convince her let them search for the Horcruxes. Harry would just have to try later, he looked around for a spear seat, he wanted to stay away from Ron and Hermione as possible so he sat next to Lupin.

" Hi Lupin."

"Hi Harry, how have you been doing?" Lupin asked patting him on the back.

"Not so bad, yourself?" Harry asked.

" Well, the Order sent me on a mission every full moon to Voldemort's place to spy on him, it just so happened he planning on letting were-wolves attack a certain, a highly educational potions master has brood a potion that will make me control myself completely." Lupin said.

"What do you know about Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Well, no one knows when he was born but they suspect ten years before your father and mother went to school, in his sixth year, he opened the chamber of secrets, then he framed Hagrid and people thought he saved the school, at the end of his seventh year Tom Riddle wanted a Defence against the Dark arts teacher and asked Dumbledore, he would not let him because he saw pure anger in Riddle, while at Hogwarts, he read some books about Dark magic and came across Horcruxes powerful things that can split your soul into seven parts, he asked Horace Slughorn how to perform the spell, Horace would of course not give it to him because the spell was illegal and would end the person who did the spell in Azkaban, he went to the restricted section and found a book on evil wizards and found Grindelwald, he was the most powerful wizard in those times, so after school, he went he went to find Grindelwald, it took Tom a year to find him but at the end he found him in a place called shallow's Grave, Tom became Grindelwald's apprentice, he learned how to use the Horcruxe spell and was as great as Grindelwald, it took Tom five years to complete his training, then he was on his first assignment, Grindelwald's real name was Alexandra Bush but he gave himself a nickname so he thought that Tom should also have a nickname so he named him Voldemort, Tom's first assignment was to kill his father, who abandoned him and his mother because he learned she was a witch, so Tom killed his father, in the years Voldemort got more old and pale and turned out to have a snake like nose. He was the most powerful sorcerer alive and killed thousands of people in 1945, Voldemort watched as Dumbledore killed Grindelwald and started battling him, Dumbledore kept on saying things like it's not to late Tom and before Dumbledore could even kill Tom, Voldemort apparated to the Riddle House, he got his friends from the school and other groups of people and named them the Death Eaters, today they are growing in numbers and lots of creatures have joined there side, Dementors, Centaurs and Elves but we must get to the Goblins or house elves before them fall to Voldemort's command." Harry was speechless, Dumbledore never told him this piece of news, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, so Voldemort was a student of Grindelwald, Harry thought. He hadn't touch his eggs or bacon or toast since he heard this piece of news.

" Were am I going to train exactly? " asked Harry still not touch his food on his plate.

"At Potter Manor." Harry dropped his fork.

"Sorry, what did you say again?"

"I said Potter Manor, your dad's dad was a wealthy person and bought a big house which he passed the money and the house to your father, but Voldemort was after Lily and James because Snape told him half about the prophecy, the one with you in it and Wormtail, the one James and Lily chose as their secret keeper told him where James' house was because we used to go to his house every summer and after school, but since they heard that Voldemort was after them they had to go in hiding and they chose Godric's Hallow and put a fidlius charm on it , but they didn't know Wormtail was a betrayer, Sirius heard the news and told me and tried to reach your house before Voldemort came but it was too late and your parents were murdered that night, me and Sirius wrote a letter to Dumbledore and explained what happened to the Potters, unfortunately for us, the ministry intercepted the owl and put it on the front page," he stood up, opened a draw and pulled out a newspaper and handed it to Harry. The date was November 1st 1981 and on the front page was a picture of Sirius Black in bars, on the top were bold letters saying: **POTTERS MURDERED, 1 YEAR OLD BOY SURVIVED! **" Hagrid came and collected you then me and Sirius went into hiding from the Aurors, the next year after that Sirius was found trying to kill Wormtail, he got in jail." Harry started eating his food and when he finished put it in the sink.

An Hour Later, everyone gathered around the Fireplace.

"Harry, you go first dear." Mrs Weasley said, Harry walked in and took some Floo from the pot.

" Diagon Ally." Harry said and threw the powder onto the ground. He began to swirl past other fire places until he reached his destination, he was in flourish and Blotts. After a while everyone was in there.

"Mrs Weasley, do you want Grimmuald Place?" Harry asked and Mrs Weasley looked at him.

"Oh no, I couldn't, it's your home."

" But I want you and your family to have it, besides I have my own home now."

"Okay dear, thank you so much," Mrs Weasley pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Then they walked all the way to Gringotts where they got there money.

" Now Tonks goes with Harry Ron and Hermione and Ginny, you can come with me." Mrs Weasley said and the split up in different directions, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Tonks to Madame Malkins' where they brought there robes and clothes then left for the wand shop where Hermione and Ron bought there wands and on their way passed Draco Malfoy but Tonks didn't see him, he was going some where.

" Try and make up an excuse." Harry said to Hermione and he followed Draco Malfoy down a path, ten minutes later he came across a shop he had never been to in his entire life, it was a old tatty second hand shop by the looks of it, he only wished he had his invisibility cloak but it was in the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts. Instead he placed the dillusionment charm on himself and entered.

It was a very small shop, with lots of Cabinets desks, and items , it was painted in mouldy brown. Harry couldn't see Draco Malfoy or any owner, he took of his cloak and walked into a another room, he heard voices in the room after that, then suddenly the Dark Mark appeared on the ceiling and Death Eaters circled around Harry with Voldemort.

"Harry Potter, it's so good to see you, everyone stand down, I shall take Potter." Harry took out his wand.

"You're not going to win this time Voldemort, Crucio." The red light headed towards Voldemort but the red light went into Voldemort's wand.

"Crucio." Voldemort said and the red light hit Harry before he could move, Harry never felt such a power in Crucio before, it was too powerful, soon Harry was getting bruises and scratches and was bleeding, if Voldemort continued anymore, all his bones would be broken and he'd be fried toast, this was pain beyond the average Crucio. Soon enough Harry thought one of his arms cracked, Voldemort stopped the spell immediately and ran to him and used some power to throw Harry violently onto his right, then Voldemort touched Harry.

"So Harry Potter the boy who lived, lives no more." Harry was out of breath from the Cruciatus Curse and he couldn't see properly and was dizzy. Voldemort laughed and dug his nails in the Harry's scar. Harry screamed, the pain was too much, he couldn't handle it, he felt cold and numb as if the world was collapsing in front of his eyes, Voldemort stopped and Harry fainted into the Darkness.

Harry woke up, in front of him was a thin man about the age of 70 with a white shirt, he was looking scared.

"Listen," He whispered. "Draco Malfoy is right behind that door," he pointed at the other door on his left. " You must read these and go." He took out a folder and a book.

"Come back to me when you've done my assignment, here's my card." He handed Harry a his telephone number and the address of the place, the man told Harry to go and he did. He left the shop and went up the street, he now was in Knockturn Alley, he turned on his right and ran up some stairs into Diagon Alley, Harry entered Flourish and Blotts to get his Hogwarts book and some more books and quills and ink and parchment, he met Ron, Tonks and Hermione at the counter.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN HARRY, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT OR WORSE, EVEN KILLED, I HAD TO CONTACT MRS WEASLEY AND SHE HAD THE ORDER SEARCH FOR YOU," Tonks yelled in anger, Harry had never seen her this angry before but then calmed down. " We bought your things for you." After they paid for the things, they went to get ice cream.

"Listen mate, I'm sorry I was being such a jerk for saying you were jealous." Ron said.

"Apology excepted." Harry said and they bought ice creams and sat on the bench, Mrs Weasley was shouting at Harry for running away, then she was shouting at Hermione for lying to them then to Rom for letting Harry go. When he finished his ice cream, he opened the folder, it had pictures of the a training school and pictures of some of the students:

_Dear Unknown, I have a secret assignment for you, a training school is in Orlando Blooms, it is a secret Academy for Death Eaters in Training, your mission is to destroy the Academy your Deadline is August 20th, good Luck._

After that was everyone at the Academy in the Folder.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

" Someone gave me a secret assignment to do, there's a academy and they want me to blow it up, it's for Death Eaters." Harry said and gave her the Folder and she and Ron read it.

"It's in Ireland, so Harry where do you think were going to find the first Horcruxe?" Hermione asked.

"I was thinking Shallows Grave actually," Harry said and Hermione and Ron dropped their Ice Cream on the ground. "What?"

Hermione was the first to recover quickly. "Well Shallows Grave is known as the land of the dead." Hermione said.

"And the Legend is that the one who enters the place will be cursed for ever and there will be no cure." Ron whimpered and Hugged Hermione. Harry stayed silent for a moment then laughed.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe that your falling for some stupid curse, it's not real, it could be but I don't think that," Harry stopped laughing. " Fine, don't come but I tell you, the curse is not real, it's just some made up story made by Voldemort to scare people away from the Area." Harry said and looked at Tonks.

"Do you know where Shallows Grave is." Harry said and Tonks dropped her ice cream.

"Don't ever say that word again." Tonks said and started chatting with Remus.

At Grimmuald Place, The Weasleys were preparing the Funeral for Tomorrow and Harry looked at his robes, it was a fine gentle men suit, great enough for a wedding except it was not a wedding.

"Harry, how do you like it." Harry turned around, Ron was wearing the same suit except that he had laces and a bonnet.

"Yeah Ron, that looks… Uh, great." Harry tried not to look at it because it was the most disgusting suit in the world. At Lunch Time Harry didn't go to lunch, instead, he opened the book the mysterious man in the shop gave him, it was about the academy, it was under protection from some shield so it was best not to apparate there. For you to enter, you have to have the Dark Mark, Harry would have to put the Dark Mark on himself but if he did the Ministry would find him, he also had to kill some body, Harry couldn't do that, there had to be another way but there wasn't, who could he kill, Harry wasn't a murderer and it had to be no one but a Death Eater, he then decided to kill Dudley, he then had to go to the generator and put the detonator on it then get out of their quickly, he then took out his wand and pointed at his right arm.

"MORSMODRE." Harry yelled and his arm turned into a skull with a snake through its mouth.

At night Harry got up and apparated outside Privet Drive, the Barrier was off so Voldemort could come any time he liked. Harry put on his cloak and opened the door to the house, he went upstairs and opened Dudley's door quietly.

"Avada Kedrava." Harry shouted and that was the lat Harry saw off Dursley, Harry then concentrated to go to the Academy and he apparated there, he waved his wand and two detonators were in his hand, he ran into the school and down the stairs into the engine room and put the two detonators on the on the generator and set it to eleven seconds and Dissaperated from the school. He was outside number 12 Grimmuald and opened the door, he sneaked into Hermione and Ginny's room and tried to wake Hermione up. Hermione woke up and Harry mouthed to follow him to the Library.

They reached the Library and Harry turned the light on.

" Hermione, what ever you do, don't scream," Harry said and lifted his right sleeve up, Hermione gasped. "It's not what you think, I just went to the school to blow it up and the book said I can't get in without having the Dark Mark and killing someone, I'm in serious trouble Hermione, you've got-" Before Harry finished his sentence an Owl flew into the Library and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"It's okay Harry, open it." She squeezed his hand assuring. Harry took the letter from the Owl and tore it open.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_We received that you used the killing curse at the Dursleys home a exactly 12:00 midnight, you are on your first warning, if you use that spell again we shell send you to Azkaban and we will destroy your wand._

_Have a nice day._

_Madalfa Hopkirk_

_Ministry Department _

Hermione hugged him happily.

"I don't know how I'm going to take this stupid thing off." He said, he felt some pain and held his fore head.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Hermione said.

" No," Harry lied and put his hand down quickly. "Listen Mi, I'm going back to Diagon Ally to do something, I want you to cover for me."

"No way, I'm coming with you and since when did you call me Mi. another short name?" Harry grinned proudly and they went to the fire place and they said Diagon Alley and got transported there, Hermione followed Harry down to Knockturn alley and after ten Minutes reached the shop Harry had been to, yesterday, he opened the door and found the same man he saw today or yesterday.

"Ah, Mr Potter, you've come back as I said and I've seen you brought someone with you," Harry smiled but Hermione held his hand scared, there was a real human skull. "My name is Mr Horrowitz, you know when you were fighting Voldemort," Harry nodded and Hermione mouthed to him. " You didn't tell me Voldemort attacked you." "Well they were dead puppets to see if you were strong enough to beat Voldemort, I clearly see now that you are weak and you can't fight Voldemort because you would get killed, this is where you must go, in the Himalayan Mountains, there is a school, no Mr Potter, you don't have to blow it up as well, in that school a master called Cray will teach you powers you can't even imagine, you have hidden powers Harry." Horrowitz said and took Harry right arm and muttered a Ancient Language and the Dark Mark slowly disappeared.

"So they'll teach me, Special powers?" Harry asked.

"Yes, like you have powers to control Nature, Earth, Wind, Water and Fire, you also learn other weapons like mastering a sword or a bow and arrow and you can learn how to make a shield and you can learn to speak different languages like me and Dumbledore."

"You know Dumbledore?" Hermione asked Mr Horrowitz.

" Yes, he was our headmaster in my years and he told us about the school, anyway, sign here if you want to join," Mr Horrowitz gave them a pen each, Harry signed his name and Hermione signed her's and Ron's name on the next page. " Great, go to Heathrow airport and wait for a black plane, when you see it go on it, here are your passes," he handed Harry three passes, "go to gate eleven, terminal two, you must got on September 1st, good bye." He waved, Harry spotted a fireplace and he and Hermione got in and used the Floo Powder and they went back to Grimmuald Place and upstairs, they said good night to each other and went into there rooms, Harry changed into his PJ's and got into bed and fell asleep quickly.

Harry woke up on the day of the funeral, It started at 1 PM. Harry, went to the bathroom and without really knocking opened the door, Harry opened his mouth, no word were really coming out, Hermione was in there, naked except for having a towel on her waist. She screamed, Harry screamed and Hermione ran to the door and shut it in his face. Harry just stood there, he slowly recovered, and walked backwards to Ron and his room, Ron was up unexpectedly.

"Harry, are you all right, you look like you've seen a ghost mate." Ron said.

"I'm okay, just a bit tired." Harry said and opened the wardrobe and took out his outfit for the funeral, he went to the bathroom and this time knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard Hermione say and he opened the door, she was now fully dress in her new turquoise robe for the funeral, she had turned her hair into a ponytail and it was no longer bushy but curly at the end, she applied lipstick to her lips and eye shadow on her brows.

"Hermione you look great," She walked up to him and slapped him in the face, it was hard, Harry could now knew how it felt for Draco Malfoy to receive his punch from Hermione in his third year but he never knew it would feel like that. "What was that for?" Harry asked and she smiled.

"That was for walking up and opening the door on me when you didn't knock and thank you for the compliment."

"Thanks Mi." Harry said as she left, he took his shower thinking about the slap on the face, to others it must of felt hurtful, but to Harry it felt awesome. He then changed into his robes, he took some spray and sprayed himself under his arm, he tried to comb his hair, but failed in doing so, he then exited the door, and went to Ron's room and put his wand in his pocket just in case any Death Eaters tried to show up at the Funeral, he stepped out of the room and went downstairs for Breakfast.

Harry discussed with Lupin about Mrs Weasley's actions and him not finding the Horcruxes, Lupin told him he understood and told him he would try to convince Mrs Weasley to let them go, Harry also asked what was Voldemort doing.

" Well, he's planning a doomsday Device and told us that it was a ray powerful enough to destroy the whole world and create it as he wants it, he told us there was going to be an attack in Hogsmeade soon, but he never said when." Lupin said.

At about 12:50 PM, they set of to St Paul's Church, which was a 30 minutes walk and about a ten minutes drive, they called the Knight bus and went inside.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, where is your destination Ma'm." Stan the conductor said to them.

"St Poles Church please." Mrs Weasley cried while a member of the order tried to calm her down.

" It's St Paul's Church." Harry corrected.

" Did you hear that Ernie? St Paul's church." Stan said to the bus Driver who started the bus and it drove to St Paul Church.

In about 15 minutes because of the bus stopping somewhere in Wales, they finally made it to St Paul's church, they got out once Mrs Weasley paid for the fair. Everyone went into the church then out to the Court Yard, where a priest was with two corpses beside him. Then the Priest started.

"We a gathered here today to remember the lives Mr Arthur L. Weasley and Mr Charlie R. Weasley as they passed away from this World to Heaven, I'm sure they would want us to remember them not from the Time they were killed, but the good times they had together with you, a moment of silence please." Harry bowed his head, he remembered all the good times he had with Mr Weasley, like meeting him for the first time and with Charlie when he came to Britain for the Tri Wizard Tournament.

"Does Anyone have anything to say before we burry the bodies." The Priest said and Mrs Weasley stood up and went to the front.

"Arthur Weasley was the best of the best, we met at Hogwarts, we were in the same year as each other, we both went into Gryffindor House (" Do you Think The Priest is Mysterious about it?" Ron asked. " I don't think so." Harry said.) and in out fifth Year we became Prefects, in our seventh year, we got together and that's how we raised a son Bill then to Charlie, he was a great son." After Mrs Weasley was Remus Lupin then a few Order Members and Aurors then they went home. At home Harry packed his bags as well as Ron and Hermione to go to the Himalayan Mountains.

Charmfan- Thank you for the reveiw, and I'll tell you when they get together, on Valentine's Day.

A/N: The next chapter is going to be late or finished in three days, it depends if I have too much homework or not, next chapter is called "The Shadow school" hope you like it, just have to finisha Nicktoons Re unite chapter, keep reviewing.


End file.
